Kung Fu Penguin
by Penguinator 24
Summary: Pat has moved to the Jade Palace to learn the ways of Kung Fu. But all is not well. Meanwhile, Skipper is looking for Pat with the help of Pat's brother, Ramon, and his amigoes. Has Kung Fu Panda, Penguins of Madagascar, and Happy Feet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is Penguinator 24 with my newest fanfic. Enjoy

Kung Fu Penguin  
Prologue

It was a beautiful night at the Central Park Zoo. It had been about two years since the battle across four dimensions, and the Central Park Zoo still boar scars from the battle. Pat, who was influential in the war was still awake, and went to talk to Marlene. Pat still had scars from the war. He had a large scar on his left flipper from owl battle claws. He also had a large scar on his face on his face from the second war. "Marlene, you still awake?" Pat asked. "Yes, come in Pat." Marlene said.

Pat came in and sat down, but said nothing. There was silence for about 5 minutes, when Marlene asked, "What's wrong Pat?" "I'm leaving tonight Marlene." Pat said. "Why? You seem so happy here! You have your girlfriend, and your part of the penguins' brigade. Why would you want to leave?" Marlene asked. "I'm going to the Jade Palace to learn Kung-Fu. When and if Blowhole ever attacks again, I'll be able to kick his butt!" Pat said. "How do you intend on getting to the Jade Palace? It's in China, right?" Marlene asked. "I'll figure that out. I'll miss this place, especially you Marlene." Pat said. "Why me?" Marlene asked. "Ever since I got here, you have been my best friend. I know that we can't be together, but you and my girlfriend, Sam, are the only animals in the zoo that will understand why I have to go." Pat said. "I understand, but how are you gonna tell Skipper and everybody over at the Penguin HQ?" Marlene asked. "I'm leaving a letter for them. By the way, I got a present for you to remember me by." Pat said handing her a replica of his helmet he wore in the battle across four dimensions. "Wow, this is amazing." She said, admiring the full size replica, "Did you make this yourself?" "Yes, you would be surprised how good of an artist I am. Use it whatever way you want." Pat said, with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you, Pat. Thank you for being a great friend." Marlene said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She, then, gave him a kiss. Pat left with saying another word.

The next morning, Sam was up first, as usual. 'Hum, it's too quiet. I wonder were Pat went off to.' Sam thought. She then saw the envelope that said "Read me" on it.

Dear Sam, Skipper, and everybody else at the Central Park Zoo, It's me Pat. I have decided to leave the Central Park Zoo to go to the Jade Palace in China. I will be learning Kung-Fu to better defend the Central Park Zoo. Please don't follow me, even though I know you will. Don't worry, I will return. Someday. To my beloved Samantha, I'm sorry that I left, but I need to do this. I'm sure that you agree. Just remember, I'll be with you, always. I left you a gift; it's the box to the left of this note. I really hope you like it. Sincerely, Pat.

Samantha then reached over to the box he had left her. It was a plush replica of Pat! "Pat, I love you. Be safe!" Sam said to herself before waking up the others.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. Claimer: Pat and Sam belong to me Penguinator 24.

I hope that you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Happy Holidays! This is chapter 2 of Kung Fu Penguin.

Chapter 2

"He's gone." Sam said. "Who's gone?" Skipper asked. "Pat, he left to go to some place called the Jade Palace." Marlene said, as she walked into the penguin's HQ. "We need to go after him. He is part of this team, but we will need some help. I have someone in mind." Skipper said.

Meanwhile, Pat had arrived in the Valley of Peace. "Wow, it's beautiful." Pat said to himself. "Pat was quite hungry, and stopped in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop for a bowl of his famous secret ingredient soup. When he was there, he got to meet the one, the only, Po, the Dragon Warrior. "So nice to meet you, Dragon Warrior, I'm Pat." He said. "Nice to meet you, I don't believe I've seen you around here before. What kind of animal are you?" Po asked. "I'm an Adelie penguin, and I journeyed over an ocean, and two continents to ask for your help." Pat said. "What? Is somebody in need of the fists of justice?" Po asked. "No, I came to be trained in the art of Kung-Fu, by you." Pat said. "Me, why don't you go ask Tigress or Monkey?" Po said. "Because, for one, I want to be trained in your and Tigress's styles. I want to be able to keep my friends back home safe." Pat said. "Okay, let's go to the Jade Palace." Po said.

Meanwhile, back at the Central Park Zoo, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Sam, and Marlene were on the way to the Adelie penguin habitat. "Rico, megaphone please." Rico hacks up a megaphone, and Skipper promptly uses it to wake up the Adelie Penguins. "Wake up guys!" Skipper said with the megaphone. "Skipper, what do you want?" Carmen asked. "We need to talk to Ramon." Skipper said. "So, Pat, my brother, left to go to some place called the Jade Palace to be taught Kung-Fu?" "Yes, and we need you to help us track him down." Kowalski said. "Okay, let's go." Ramon said. "But how are we going to get there? He said the Jade Palace is in China." Sam said. "We will figure that out later. But for now, let's go!" Skipper yelled.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks; Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures.

Clamer: Pat and Sam belong to me, Penguinator 24.

Sorry it's so short, but, I'm not feeling that great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, I want your feedback! Happy Holidays!


End file.
